As mesmas vontades
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: My own favorite GW fic! It's yaoi/lemon, with a lot sense of humor, and pairing is... 6x2... Hey! Calm down! Just chek it out and you'll know what's all about!


As mesmas vontades  
  
Pairing- Zechs Merquise and Duo Maxwell (6x2x6, if you like)  
  
Theme- Maybe yaoi, maybe lemon, who knows..., but the important is: this'll be pretty hot! It begins with a seduction game between Zechs and Duo, when the first one notices that the second is too sexy, and starts to desire him... well, you'll see! Enjoy!  
  
"Sorry, Portuguese only!" (oh, I'm such an idiot!!)  
  
Fazia já algum tempo desde que ele não tinha prazer. Zechs Merquise, podemos dizer, precisava de sexo, urgentemente! Mas não havia ninguém suficientemente capaz de satisfazer seus desejos. Pretendente, claro, não era o problema; Noin faria tudo o que ele quisesse, sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Mas ela era uma mulher muito submissa, muito "pau-mandado". Ele queria se divertir. Queria alguém que o fizesse alucinar antes de lhe deixar aliviar todo aquele tesão acumulado desde a última vez que transara. Mas esse alguém custava a aparecer. E sua vida agitada atrapalhava muito. Havia sim, uma pessoa que, talvez, pudesse ser a pessoa. Treize. Mas com ele Zechs não faria jamais o que tinha em mente. O seu relacionamento com o amigo de tantos anos estava sim, tomando outro rumo. No entanto, ele achava que ainda devia esperar pelo momento certo para uma aproximação mais íntima. E também porque ele não estava a fim de compromisso. E sabia muito bem que qualquer envolvimento maior com Treize agora, o faria ter que continuar depois. Não que ele não quisesse, mas neste momento, seu subconsciente pedia apenas por sexo. Transa de uma só noite, selvagem, cheia de libidinagem, sacanagem e até mesmo sado. E isso ele não faria com Treize.  
  
___________//___________  
  
  
  
Em algum lugar dessa galáxia, duas pessoas discutiam sobre algo peculiar:  
  
___ Como você é, Heero... eu simplesmente não te entendo, e a cada dia que passa, você faz com que eu entenda menos ainda!_ exclama Duo Maxwell, irritado com a indiferença de seu parceiro.  
  
___ Eu não brinco em serviço, meu caro.  
  
___ Mas o "serviço" já acabou!  
  
___ Oras, quem disse?_ cínico e frio, como sempre_ Estamos aqui ainda!  
  
___ Baka!!!  
  
Talvez Heero nunca tivesse visto Duo tão irritado e explosivo como agora. Sua face era de extrema agressividade, numa vermelhidão que transpassava toda sua raiva.  
  
Heero era incompreensível; sim. Frio; certamente. Indiferente; com certeza! Mas nada disso o deixara antes, n estado em que se encontrava agora.  
  
___ O que é isso agora, Duo? Você faz mesmo tanta questão de transar comigo?  
  
O outro não conseguia responder. Sua arcada estava cerrada com a força de um urso. Seus punhos prontos para acertar o rosto de alguém caso perdesse totalmente a paciência; e faltava pouco. Duo fazia força para movimentar a boca. Suava frio e tremia por dentro. Mas sua raiva tomou conta de seu corpo, e o resultado foi um soco bem dado no rosto do piloto do Wing, com a força que nem o próprio sabe de onde veio.  
  
Não estando preparado, Heero foi ao chão como num nocaute. Confuso, e sentindo seu rosto inchar e arder, ele nota algo luminoso no céu se afastando.  
  
___ Ah, você me paga por isso, Duo Maxwell... não adianta fugir...  
  
___________//___________  
  
  
  
Na cabine da Deathscythe, Duo conseguiu esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Mas lágrimas de nervoso ainda insistiam em se acumular em suas pálpebras, vindo depois a rolar sobre o rosto vermelho e febril. Sintomas típicos de uma doença a qual ele já sabia ter contraído: a falta de sexo. Havia um certo tempo, em que se não eram as missões, era o próprio Heero que atrapalhava seus planos. Duo já estava com todos os nervos aflorados à pele; perdia facilmente o controle de seus atos, e vivia a perigo. A convivência com os outros se tornara difícil desde então. E absolutamente nada o fazia parar de pensar "naquilo". As missões que vinha recebendo, juntamente com os outros pilotos, já não produziam o efeito desejado, e ele era constantemente advertido por isso. Nessa, especialmente, a escolha de estar com Heero fora dele mesmo, na esperança de que finalmente algo pudesse acontecer, longe das vistas de qualquer um. Só que mais uma vez, aquele baka desperdiçou as chances que tiveram. E dessa vez sua paciência foi ao limite, e este sentiu vontade de atirar no meio da cabeça daquele estúpido... burro!! Definitivamente, Duo não devia voltar à base agora. Correria o risco de socar a primeira pessoa que visse na frente, e esse pessoa poderia até mesmo ser um de seus amigos... Então, ele desviou o rumo de seu Gundam em direção a um lugar onde provavelmente encontraria sossego: a Terra.  
  
___________//___________  
  
  
  
Na Terra também se encontrava Zechs Merquise. E com o mesmo propósito de livrar a cabeça dos aborrecimentos causados pela doença que atingia a ambos.  
  
O lugar, tudo bem, não era o mais calmo que se podia encontrar, mas era com certeza uma ótima opção para sua distração. Por isso ele escolheu uma discoteca: para, ao mesmo tempo em que esfriava a cabeça, procurava alguém com quem, de repente, pudesse passar a noite. Isso não fazia muito seu estilo, mas a situação não estava para escolhas. Enfim, olhando com cautela e examinando cada corpo que se mexia, ele achou, sentado num dos bancos do bar, quatro ou cinco lugares mais à direita de onde estava, uma pessoa na qual, agora, ele começara a reparar, mas que não estava ali há poucos minutos atrás. E se surpreendeu...  
  
___________//__________  
  
  
  
Duo se perguntava o que aquele cara estaria fazendo ali. Claro que ele o tinha visto, porém, com certas barreiras convivênciais que havia entre os dois, nem se atreveu á dirigir-lhe a palavra, ou ao menos um olhar. Fingiu que não viu. Duo também o fez, mas incomodava saber que havia uma pessoa conhecida à apenas quatro ou cinco bancos à esquerda e nem sequer cumprimentar-lhe.  
  
Com toda sua inquietude habitual, Duo olhou-o de lado, por cima dos ombros, e constrangeu-se imediatamente ao perceber que ele também o olhava assim, bem timidamente.  
  
"Que bobeira...", ele pensava segurando um riso.  
  
O outro, por sua vez, pensava consigo mesmo: "Parecemos duas crianças bobas", também com um sorrisinho teimando em estampar-lhe a face.  
  
Novamente os dois se entreolharam, e dessa vez acabaram por rir da situação infantil em que se encontravam. Depois disso, o clima ficou menos denso sobre eles.  
  
Foi aí então que Duo começou a reparar no rapaz que havia encontrado. Jamais imaginara achá-lo num lugar como uma discoteca, na Terra, nem ao menos que ficaria tão próximo dele.  
  
Zechs também estava surpreso com tal encontro inusitado. Era no mínimo estranho, ou diferente, estar com o inimigo numa situação completamente extraordinária. Mas ambos estavam constrangidos. O piloto da Deathscythe olhava-o compenetrado, enquanto ele mirava sua própria imagem refletida fracamente no balcão do bar. Quando se deu conta de que estava sendo encarado, corou levemente, porém devolvendo o olhar com igual fixação. Quando os dois pares de olhos magnificamente azuis se encontraram, um infeliz interrompe-os colocando-se no meio dos dois.  
  
Alguns segundos depois, a pessoa saiu, mas Duo Maxwell não estava mais lá.  
  
Zechs sentiu um repentino aperto no coração ao achar que o outro havia ido embora. Aquilo estava se tornando gostoso... O jovem com quem trocara olhares tinha um charme muito especial, um mistério além daqueles olhos azul cobalto que o tornava muito sensual...  
  
Ele se virou para procura-lo dentre as pessoas que dançavam na pista. Parou em um braço que estava erguido, e que mesmo parado, balançava com o mexer do corpo. Sim, era ele, na pista de dança, fazendo o que todo mundo faz ali: dançando. (dançando "One More Time"_ Daft Punk)  
  
O braço foi sendo abaixado e foi alisando seu próprio corpo pertencente, numa espécie de provocação.  
  
Zechs Merquise acompanhou boquiaberto a desenvoltura do outro jovem piloto que dançava a sua frente. Movimentos deliciosamente maldosos, olhares plenamente sugestivos, naquele corpinho gostoso e de aparência inocente, que já o deixava maluco. Sim, era ele. Duo Maxwell era a pessoa que o loiro procurou tanto para se satisfazer. Ele só não fazia idéia de que do outro lado, havia alguém que também sentia fome...  
  
Estava começando a ficar sem saber o que fazer. Apesar de querer ver mais, se virou para o bar e continuou observando sua imagem no balcão, agora meio perplexo e confuso.  
  
O piloto que ainda dançava na pista teve seu rosto transformado em puro sarcasmo quando notou o constrangimento do outro. Antes mesmo da música que tocava acabar, ele deixou a pista, e, acabou por dar um susto em Zechs: o loiro gelou ao sentir as mãos de alguém que ele sabia muito bem quem era em seus ombros. Não reagiu, até um ar quente tocar-lhe o ouvido e fazê-lo estremecer. Junto com o ar veio uma voz:  
  
___ Por que se envergonha de me desejar?  
  
___ Eu não te desejo._ retrucou Zechs na mesma hora, sem desviar os olhos do balcão.  
  
___ Claro que não. O que você deseja é ter meu corpo, não minha pessoa. Mas por que se envergonha disso?_ cada vez mais com seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dele.  
  
Zechs apenas suspirou, mas não respondeu.  
  
___ Não quer aproveitar a noite? Eu não tenho muito tempo.  
  
Mais uma vez o loiro gelou diante da proposta. Por que aquele garoto o atraía tanto? Ele provocava de tal maneira a deixar qualquer um sem escolhas! Quase que sem pensar, se levantou e deixou Duo conduzí-lo até a pista novamente, e onde, sob o som de uma música frenética, começou a dançar. Porém, apesar de tudo, Zechs não se mexia, agora por mais um motivo: morria de vergonha. Só que à sua frente Duo dançava e se divertia com sua timidez. Foi aí então que as provocações recomeçaram... Com os braços envoltos ao largo pescoço de Zechs, o piloto da Deathscythe, ao ritmo da música, remexia seu corpo de forma a roçar-se no corpo do outro, em movimentos de pura sensualidade e malícia. Circundava o loiro enquanto corria as mãos por aquela escultura em forma de gente, depois voltava a insinuar-se com aquele ritual, mas que normalmente seria chamado de dança, não fossem as intenções de Duo tão "mortais"...  
  
Zechs agora imaginava quem teria escutado e atendido á seus pedidos com tanta exatidão. Aquele piloto já estava conseguindo tirá-lo de si, fosse isso bom ou ruim. Maravilhado com o que assistia, queimando de tesão por dentro, Zechs de súbito interrompeu o divertimento de Duo, agarrando seus dois braços e trazendo-o para junto de si bruscamente.  
  
A primeira reação do americano foi de susto, mas depois tornou-se satisfeito por vê-lo desse jeito.  
  
Os dois se encararam por instantes. Merquise agora com um olhar cheio de raiva (hum... acho que não era raiva *^-^*), enfrentando o cinismo dos olhos de Duo.  
  
Assim como o agarrão, súbita também foi a decisão do loiro em arrastar o outro para fora do lugar. Bem, Duo não fora arrastado, apenas não conseguiu acompanhar os ligeiros passos de Zechs.  
  
Ao saírem, o americano viu Zechs tirando do bolso uma chave, e apontá-la para um lindo carro estacionado próximo à entrada da discoteca. Um apito soou indicando que o alarme fora desativado. Então o loiro ainda segurando um braço do outro piloto, conduziu-o até a porta do acompanhante do carro e abriu-a. Fez menção para que entrasse, e Duo não pensou duas vezes. Zechs deu a volta e entrou pelo lado do motorista (claro ô_ô*), deu a partida e saiu. Não pronunciou uma palavra. Preocupou-se apenas em dirigir.  
  
___ Pra onde vamos?_ Duo quebrou o silêncio.  
  
Hesitante, ele respondeu:  
  
___ Para o meu apartamento.  
  
Instantaneamente ao ouvir isso, Duo desatou a rir escandalosamente, pensando no que aquilo queria dizer, e numa reação meio idiota já que ele sabia desde o começo.  
  
Zechs não gostou da reação.  
  
___ Pare de rir.  
  
Ainda no embalo, Duo engoliu a risada e foi parando. Mas uma carinha maliciosa, disse, olhando a paisagem correr pela janela:  
  
___ Rock and Roll baby...[1]  
  
Novamente, a face do loiro enrubesceu-se. Ao perceber, Duo continuou:  
  
___ Então, esse é o nosso dia, ou melhor, noite, huh?  
  
Não obteve resposta.  
  
___ Por que você não diz nada?_ pausa_ Está se controlando?_ ele ri após a provocação.  
  
Desviando por um momento sua atenção da estrada, Zechs o encara desafiadoramente. Voltando a prestar atenção ao caminho, respondeu:  
  
___ Estou sim. Mas quando estivermos sozinhos, você vai implorar pra que eu volte á me controlar.  
  
___ Huuuuuuummmmmmm!!!_ exclama o americano ironicamente_ Diversão garantida, hein? Vou cobrar, viu?  
  
Zechs abriu um sorriso de lado.  
  
___ Por hora?  
  
___ Não. Por orgasmo.  
  
O outro riu.  
  
___ Meu ou seu?  
  
___ Seu.  
  
___ Você está sendo convencido._ afirma Zechs  
  
___ Por quê?  
  
___ Meus orgasmos dependem de você._ ele responde  
  
___ Vou ficar milionário._ audácia pura!  
  
Zechs riu de novo.  
  
___ E quanto você cobra?  
  
___ Depende..._ pausa_ Se você também me fazer ter vários orgasmos, o preço pode baixar drasticamente.  
  
___ Ei, é um ótimo negócio...  
  
Agora quem riu foi Duo.[2]  
  
Zechs foi entrando no estacionamento do edifício luxuoso onde tinha seu apartamento. Parou o carro em sua vaga e desceu. Duo fez o mesmo.  
  
O loiro ainda acionou o alarme de seu carro, antes de ir caminhando ao elevador, com o americano ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, o piloto mais jovem estava ocupado observando tudo ao seu redor, mesmo dentro do elevador.  
  
Ao saírem dali, Duo percebeu que estavam no saguão do edifício.  
  
___ Ué, não vamos ao seu apê?  
  
___ Preciso das chaves._ respondeu o outro.  
  
Os dois foram até o balcão da recepcionista do prédio, Zechs pediu as chaves, e depois de pegá-las voltaram ao elevador. Mas Duo estava intrigado.  
  
___ Não entendi porque as chaves não estavam com você? Afinal isto é um edifício residencial ou um hotel?  
  
___ Eu deixo as chaves aqui porque ninguém sabe que eu tenho esse apartamento, e assim evito que descubram.  
  
___ Ah...  
  
___ E eu não sabia que viria aqui hoje.  
  
___ E qual é o seu apartamento?  
  
O elevador chega e as portas se abrem.  
  
___ Cobertura._ ele respondeu saindo num corredor onde havia apenas uma porta ao final.[3]  
  
Duo ficou meio impressionado ao saber da tal cobertura, ainda mais quando Zechs abriu a porta e pediu que entrasse. A beleza do lugar era de se tirar o chapéu. Tudo muito moderno e aconchegante. E era um apartamento enorme! Na sacada a vista era belíssima, mas também assustadora pela altura em que se encontravam: estavam à 25 andares do chão. Bom, para Duo, claro que isso não era problema.[4] Muito rápido o americano absorveu cada detalhe do lugar.  
  
Zechs tirou o casaco que vestia e jogou-o no sofá, depois pediu a Duo que ficasse à vontade e se sentasse.  
  
E já que era pra ficar à vontade, ele logo se jogou num gigantesco puff que havia num ambiente separado da sala-de-estar apenas por um degrau. Em menos de um minuto relaxou-se por completo. Foi quando viu as luzes ficarem a meio fio, e também um som agradável que vinha do home-theater que Zechs acabara de ligar. Era uma música muito sensual, aliás.[5] Duo abriu um sorriso de contentamento, fechou os olhos, e mergulhou na imaginação...  
  
___ Já vi que não vai agüentar nem o primeiro round.  
  
Duo abriu os olhos novamente e viu o loiro parado em sua frente, com uma garrafa de vinho tinto em uma mão e duas taças na outra. Outro sorriso veio ao seu rosto.  
  
___ Esta música me fez decolar...  
  
___ Quer que eu tire?  
  
___ Não, ela é ótima!  
  
Os dois se olharam por instantes, antes de Zechs com gestos, oferecer o vinho.  
  
___ Bem pensado Zechs._ observou o americano.  
  
O piloto mais velho sentou-se ao lado do puff, numas almofadas muito fofinhas que estavam jogadas pelo chão, dando, juntamente com o puff, um ar descontraído ao lugar. Então, ele abriu a garrafa e serviu uma taça para Duo, depois para si.  
  
Duo se recostou novamente, quase sendo engolido pela maciez do puff, ficando um pouco escondido da visão do outro.  
  
___ Então, _ diz Duo, depois de um gole_ será que é muita curiosidade se eu perguntar o que você estava fazendo naquela discoteca?  
  
___ Há há.... nem eu sei direito._ responde_ Acho que estava procurando alguém.  
  
___ Pra... ?  
  
___ Adivinha...  
  
___ Então creio que encontrou._ Duo afirma, maliciosamente.  
  
Zechs riu com a observação.  
  
___ Mas e você, por que foi pra lá?  
  
Duo fica meio hesitante ao lembrar-se do episódio com Heero há algumas horas atrás.  
  
___ Uma certa pessoa não quis me dar o que eu queria._ disse ele, irônico.  
  
___ Então você foi fazer o mesmo que eu?  
  
___ Não. Eu só queria relaxar. Se eu voltasse pra base poderia acabar brigando com quem não tem nada haver com a história.  
  
___ Vocês estavam em missão???_ Zechs se surpreende  
  
___ Err..._[6]_ sim...  
  
___ Nossa, isso vai deixar você em maus lençóis._ ele alertou.  
  
___ Em maus lençóis eu vou estar daqui á pouco..._ mais um comentário malicioso_ Aliás..._ ele se levanta do puff e vai para a sala-de-estar, parando no centro dela e se virando para Zechs, que não entendeu_ Será que agora você dançaria comigo?  
  
O loiro ficou meio encabulado com o convite, porque mesmo a sós com Duo, sentia vergonha de dançar.  
  
E foi o americano quem tomou a iniciativa de começar a dança, ou, recomeçar o ritual.  
  
Novamente, o piloto da Tallgeese foi se envolvendo pelo charme do outro, mas dessa vez, deixando a timidez de lado com muito esforço, levantou-se para ir até ele. Aproximou-se tão sensualmente do corpo dele, que desta vez quem ficou encantado foi Duo, embora não parando de dançar. Seu coração disparou.  
  
Ambos sentiam-se abalados pela presença tão próxima dos dois corpos. As respirações se mostravam alteradas, e por vezes faltosas. Os pares de lindos olhos se fitavam. Zechs deixava seu desejo fluir através do olhar, e Duo estava em pura expectativa. Foi aí que o loiro tomou o rosto do americano por entre as mãos, e calmamente beijou sua boca já entreaberta. Duo observou a linda face de Zechs, que estava de olhos fechados, beijando- o tão delicadamente como se provasse de uma comida desconhecida. Daí ele fechou os olhos também.  
  
As mãos de Zechs desceram Por seu pescoço, ombros, braços, por fim agrrando sua cintura. Duo passou os braços por cima daqueles lindos ombros ainda escondidos sob a blusa branca que vestia, e ele puxou seu corpo para que encostassem. O beijo então ficou intenso, profundo, fervendo, tamanho era o desejo que os dois demonstravam. Duo começou à acariciar os lindos cabelos dourados de Zechs, pra depois agarrá-lo num gesto de puro tesão. O outro por sua vez, não limitava-se a beijar apenas a boca do americano, mas também lambia e mordiscava suas lindas bochechinhas e seu queixo.  
  
Os dois estavam perdidos de prazer quando Zechs afastou-se da boca faminta de Duo. Agora olhava-o com volúpia; seu desejo era tanto que chegava a desnorteá-lo. Mas ele tinha um propósito: levou suas mãos á também acariciar os longos cabelos do americano, presos em trança. Voltou a beijá- lo suavemente, enquanto tateava o final daquela trança enorme, achando-o e começando a desfazê-la. Notando uma pontinha de resistência do outro, ele se afastou novamente.  
  
___ Eu te quero de cabelos soltos.  
  
___ Tudo bem, não tem problema._ afirmou Duo  
  
Voltaram a se beijar e Zechs continuou habilmente desfazendo a trança. Ele queria ver como ficava aquele garoto com seus cabelos soltos. Era lindo até dizer chega. E ele constatou isso quando terminou e admirou-o. Duo ficou um pouco envergonhado, com suas maçãs do rosto ligeiramente avermelhadas, porque eram raras as pessoas que o viam com a trança desfeita. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto do piloto da Tallgeese.  
  
___ Duo, como você é lindo... meu Deus..._ com uma expressão de encantamento, Zechs voltou a tomar o garoto nos braços e a beijá-lo.  
  
Agora eram as mãos do loiro que agarravam os cabelos compridos até abaixo do quadril do piloto da Deathscythe.  
  
Com esse beijo, seus corpos num atrito delicioso e muito excitante, já eram notáveis os famosos volumes em ambas calças.  
  
Só que mais uma vez o beijo foi interrompido, dessa vez por Duo.  
  
___ Quero ir para o quarto._ sussurou ele.  
  
Zechs balançou a cabeça concordando. Então o mais jovem saiu em disparada, e ao chegar na porta parou como numa freada brusca. O que ele via parecia um filme, uma novela.  
  
___ Zechs, mas que quarto..._ o outro sorriu_ parece uma suíte presidencial...  
  
___ Digno de um OZ._ brinca ele.  
  
Duo adentrou o lugar e, adimirado, foi até a cama, onde se jogou. O loiro parou em frente.  
  
___ Bela king-size, huh... muito gostosa.  
  
___ Digna da noite que vamos passar nela._ comenta ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Duo tem o mesmo sorriso, e se levanta, indo até ele.  
  
___ Por acaso você teria um roupão, ou coisa parecida?_ perguntou ele bem próximo ao outro.  
  
___ Pra... ?  
  
___ E pra que mais seria? Pra vestir, né, errr....  
  
___ Tenho sim, está no closet.  
  
O americano se dirige imediatamente ao enorme closet de Zechs. De lá falou:  
  
___ Estas roupas da missão são terríveis. Se eu não as tiro logo, elas parecem que vão me sufocar.  
  
___ E por que você não me deixa tirá-las?_ pergunta com óbvias segundas intenções.  
  
___ Porque eu não quero apenas tirá-las. Quero vestir algo mais confortável._ ele volta, depois de muito procurar o roupão, e já vai direto para a suíte [7]_ E tem coisa melhor que um roupão?  
  
A porta é fechada. Zechs também fecha e tranca a porta de seu "modesto" quarto, depois vai até o closet ver se Duo não tinha feito bagunça lá dentro com as roupas. Estava tudo arrumadinho (OH!^o^). Ele ouviu a porta da suíte se abrir e o barulho de "alguém" pulando na cama. Ao sair de lá, admirou-o esparramado na cama, já de roupão, e com um ar infantil, talvez causado pela vestimenta que colocara. Seus cabelos tomavam a cama por todos os lados, e em seu rostinho uma expressão muito feliz. Zechs sorriu.  
  
___ Você é demais..._ o loiro disse.  
  
Duo se deitou de lado, virado para o outro, com a cabeça apoiada na mão.  
  
___ Tire a roupa._ ele foi direto e reto.  
  
Zechs olhou com uma cara de reprovação, mas depois sorriu, hesitante, e então tirou a blusa branca que vestia, deixando amostra aqueles tórax e abdômen bem trabalhados e muito bons! Jogou a blusa para o lado, e ficou esperando que o garoto dissesse algo.  
  
___ E o resto?  
  
Ainda com aquela hesitação, ele começou a desabotoar a calça de linho cor de champagne que usava, logo tirando-a também. Ficou só com um slip curtinho que deixava suas coxas grossas e musculosas bem à vista, para delírio de Duo [8].  
  
___ Tire tudo!_ exclamou o americano.  
  
___ Ah, engraçadinho, chega de dar ordens._ ele sobe na cama e vai engatinhando até ficar sobre o outro._ Show time..._ logo depois beijou Duo intensamente como antes.  
  
Agora deitado sobre o americano, Zechs emaranhava-se no encaixe dos ombros dele, beijando-o ali, depois no pescoço. A boca molhada do loiro causava no mais jovem arrepios profundos, junto com uma onda invasora de tesão.  
  
As mãos do piloto da Tallgeese abriram o roupão de Duo, que se encontrava apenas de cueca por baixo, e começaram a percorrer o corpo jovial, também bem trabalhado, mas não tão musculoso. Ele tinha uma pele bem macia, e Zechs a beijava com todo prazer, percorrendo todo o tronco dele.  
  
O americano também não ficava atrás com a "exploração", e agarrava o corpo do loiro com todas suas forças.  
  
Voltaram à se beijar quando Zechs, com suas próprias pernas, abriu as de Duo, pretendendo consumar a transa. No entanto, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele teve uma dúvida.  
  
___ Escuta, nós estamos aqui, quase transando, mas eu até agora não sei se você, por acaso, já fez isso... ?  
  
Duo o olhou surpreso e riu.  
  
___ Bom... eu não queria entrar em detalhes sórdidos, mas... sim, já fiz.  
  
Zechs deduziu com quem Duo já teria feito. Muito óbvio...(ne? ^_~)  
  
___ E você?_ o mais jovem perguntou, surpreendendo o outro.  
  
O loiro sorriu.  
  
___ É a primeira vez...  
  
O americano abriu a boca demonstrando espanto.  
  
___ ... Mas não vai ser a única._ ele concluiu.  
  
Duo pensou em perguntar o que ele quis dizer com "não vai ser a única", mas deixou passar, por já desconfiar da resposta.  
  
Muito habilmente, Zechs tirou a última peça de roupa do outro piloto e abaixou a sua própria. Ia se preparar para penetrá-lo.  
  
___ Seco assim não vai._ observou Duo, em tom irônico.  
  
___ He, he, eu sei._ disse o loiro. Ele se levantou e ficou de joelhos, com o quadril do outro entre as pernas. Ficou encarando-o  
  
___ O que foi?_ perguntou o americano, entendendo 'lhufas'  
  
Zechs não respondeu, apenas ficou cheio de expectativa para tentar fazê-lo se tocar.  
  
___ Eu já vi que é grande._ Duo ironizou de novo.  
  
___ Seco assim não vai...  
  
___ AAAHHHHH..._ o mais jovem finalmente entendeu, e riu.  
  
Com a expressão maliciosa de "sempre", Duo se sentou na cama olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro e, sorrindo, pegou firmemente o sexo dele.  
  
Zechs mal podia ver a hora para que o americano lhe chupasse. Fechou os olhos e esperou... quando sentiu a boca do outro piloto em seu membro, perdeu a respiração, depois deu um longo suspiro.  
  
Duo o chupava com voracidade, não deixando um milímetro sequer sem sua saliva.  
  
O loiro gemia às vezes alto, às vezes apenas sussurrava baixinho, seguindo o ritmo que Duo impunha.  
  
___ Você vai me fazer gozar antes mesmo da transa se continuar assim...  
  
Duo parou e olhou-o  
  
___ Se você quiser...  
  
___ Não, claro que não._ interrompeu ele, empurrando-o delicadamente na cama_ Acho que já está bem molhado...  
  
O outro riu e se deixou deitar.  
  
Dessa vez Zechs não precisou afastar as pernas do americano; ele mesmo abriu-as, permitindo que o loiro posicionasse seu membro bem duro e lubrificado em sua entrada "nem tão virgem"... [9]  
  
Duo nem sequer sentiu dor com a penetração. Com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta muito sensualmente, ele apenas aproveitou as primeiras investidas de Zechs.  
  
Com certo esforço, apoiando-se apenas nos braços, este fazia movimentos um tanto controlados, temendo machucar seu companheiro. No entanto sabia que perderia a cabeça em pouco tempo.  
  
O piloto da Deathscythe observava a expressão cheia de prazer do loiro. Adorava vê-lo assim, e se excitava cada vez mais com isso. Zechs abriu seus olhos, até então fechados, fazendo Duo sorrir sem-grça ao ser pêgo admirando-o. Mas logo depois começou ele mesmo a fazer expressões provocantes, que por sua vez, aumentaram o tesão de Zechs.  
  
O piloto mais velho começou a sentir os braços doerem, porém queria aumentar a intensidade das estocadas de acordo com seu desejo que tornara- se maior. Ele parou por um momento e apoiou os joelhos na cama. Depois pegou Duo e o sentou sobre sua pernas com a ajuda do mesmo. O americano agora precisava seguir com os movimentos, e o fez prontamente. Nesta posição ele sentia o membro de Zechs bem mais fundo dentro de si, mas não corria o risco de machucar-se pois controlava sozinho todo o ritmo da transa.  
  
Zechs jogou o corpo para trás apoiando-se nos cotovelos, pendeu também a cabeça para trás e se deixou levar pelo rio de prazer que o inundava.  
  
Duo impusera um ritmo muito bom, e a cada segundo o loiro ficava mais próximo do orgasmo. Gemia tão gostoso que o americano se esqueceu de dar prazer a si próprio e passou a querer enlouquecer seu parceiro com sua cavalgada alucinante. Contudo ele se divertia em ver um OZ totalmente entregue como estava, e também se excitando cada vez mais.  
  
Zechs começou à murmurar baixinho algumas palavras inaudíveis, que anunciavam a quase chegada de seu orgasmo.  
  
De repente sentiu seus músculos se contraírem, ao mesmo tempo em que ejaculava no interior de Duo, ergueu a cabeça apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, suas mãos puxando os lençóis, até que veio o relaxamento de seu corpo.  
  
O americano foi parando devagar.  
  
___ Pare Duo..._ Zechs pediu se contorcendo_ ... ele ficou muito sensível!  
  
Duo parou imediatamente e se retirou do colo dele, sentando-se encostado na cabiceira da cama.  
  
Zechs ainda permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns instantes, antes de levantar-se e ficar de joelhos de novo, encarando Duo com uma mistura de exustão e satisfação estampadas no rosto.  
  
___ Você é tudo que eu pedi a Deus, Duo.  
  
Ele abriu um sorriso em resposta ao elogio.  
  
O loiro foi de novo pra cima do mais jovem, deixando-o novamente deitado por entre seus braços.  
  
___ E não se preocupe_ disse ele_ você vai ter o seu.  
  
Duo se animou um pouco mais quando ouviu a afirmação. Ele tinha ficado meio sem esperanças de também chegar ao clímax, mas percebeu que Zechs era um ótimo parceiro, não daqueles que depois de tudo viram e dormem. Ao contrário, era um verdadeiro gentleman. Miliardo Peacraft... ele não era imperador por acaso.  
  
Zechs pretendia fazer o que Duo havia feito antes de transarem. Seria uma boa forma de fazê-lo ter um orgasmo tão bom quanto o que ele teve.  
  
Percorreu um longo caminho com sua língua pelo corpo do jovem, instigando novamente todos os desejos deste, e o fazendo ansir a chegada ao destino final.  
  
Não demorou muito e a vontade do americano foi feita, com muito zêlo e ardor, e uma perícia de dar inveja. Zechs parecia usar uma técnica que produzia um resultado que Duo não imaginava, um prazer que ele não sabia ser capaz de sentir. Talvez aquilo fosse produto de tanto tempo sem liberar todo seu desejo por prazer. E estava tão bom que ele sentiu vontade de pedir ao loiro que parasse para poder prlongar por mais tempo as sensações que o invadiam. Mas não pôde. Não teve mais forças para segurar seu ápice de prazer, e gozou intensamente dentro da boca de Zechs, que mesmo assim não cessou seus movimentos orais. Agora quem sorria plenamente satisfeito era o americano.  
  
O loiro subiu de volta ao encontro da boca de Duo e o beijou, e ele pôde sentir o gosto de seu próprio orgasmo.  
  
___ Que noite memorável..._ comentou Duo. Zechs concordou com a cabeça, e logo se deitou ao lado de seu companheiro exausto.  
  
  
  
___________//___________  
  
A luz do sol emanava-se por todos os lados. Duo mal conseguia abrir os olhos, e lutou para acostumá-los à manhã que se seguia. Imediatamente, todas os momentos da noite passada retornaram à sua mente, e ele riu de suas próprias peripécias.  
  
Virou-se de lado, e de um olho só, e ainda com muito esforço olhou as horas. Riu de novo, desta vez pensando em Heero e em sua cara à uma hora dessas...  
  
Duo espreguiçou-se folgadamente, abrindo os olhos e os braços. Ao movê-los sobre a cama, sentiu algo parecido com um pedaço de papel. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o que constatou ser um bilhete, que assim dizia:  
  
"Duo, me sinto tão bem que por pouco não deixei um pagamento pelo seu 'serviço'. Valeu mesmo, e já sabe que, se quiser, me procure, discretamente, claro. E, por favor, deixe as chaves na recepção antes de ir, ok? Mas não tenha pressa em sair, aproveite á vontade do que quiser.  
  
Zechs Merquise"  
  
O americano sorriu carinhoso lembrando do loiro. Homem mais gentil que aquele não havia, ou estava pra nascer.  
  
Enfim, ele tratou de levantar. Tomuo um belo, eu digo, 'belo mesmo', banho, se vestiu com a roupa que passava menos de seu número, por Zechs ser "apenas um pouquinho" mais encorpado que ele, penteou seus lindos cabelos, refazendo a longa trança, escovou os dentes, perfumou-se, comeu algo e, finalmente foi embora.  
  
Ele não havia colocado sua roupa de missão porque não podia sair na rua vestindo algo daquele tipo, embora estivesse com ela na discoteca. Mas afinal, "à noite todos os gatos são pardos"... e que gatos...[^^()] E de quebra, ele deixava uma lembrança sua na cobertura do OZ, ne?  
  
Já tendo entregue as chaves e saído do edifício, Duo tomou um táxi e foi até um lugar próximo do esconderijo secreto da Deathscythe, que não era tão longe do lugar onde passara a noite. Andou mais um pouquinho até localizar seu Gundam intacto, como ele o havia deixado.  
  
Foi quando um sentimento, digamos nostálgico lhe tomou o peito. Já sentia saudades daquela noite, e principalmente daquele loiro maravilhoso com quem transara. Nunca mais o esqueceria, e admitia a idéia de que provavelmente o procuraria de novo. Com esse pensamento, Duo subiu a bordo de seu gundam e partiu.  
  
  
  
___ Eu te aconselho á se esconder.  
  
Duo, por incrível que pareça, preocupou-se ao ouvir o alerta de Quatre.  
  
Óbviamente, ninguém sabia o que havia feito nas últimas horas em que não voltou para a base, como deveria após a missão. Mas, segundo relatos do loirinho, mais Wufei e Trowa, Heero não só queria achá-lo, como também espancá-lo, e se possível, matá-lo... Sua sorte é que ele havia saído logo cedo de casa, mas poderia voltar à qualquer momento.  
  
___ Que venha o soldado perfeito!_ ele ainda achou espaço para provocações.  
  
___ Se eu fosse você não falaria isso._ ponderou Trowa_ Só a gente sabe o estado em que você o deixou sumindo desse jeito.  
  
___ E a nós também!_ complementou Quatre.  
  
___ Onde foi que você se meteu?![10] _ Trowa novamente.  
  
O americano hesitou.  
  
___ Oras... isso só diz respeito a mim. Não interessa...  
  
___ ... mas a mim interessa, e muito!!  
  
O piloto da Deathscythe mal teve tempo de olhar o piloto que chegava, e este avançou-lhe no pescoço sem medir as forças e começou à enforcá-lo.  
  
Os outros três garotos foram imediatamente apartar a briga, mesmo que fosse um risco pra eles próprios...  
  
___ Me soltem!!!_ Heero gritava à Trowa e Wufei, que o seguravam.  
  
Duo, tossindo e procurandon desesperadamente o ar que o outro lhe tomara, era amparado pelo piloto árabe.  
  
___ Omae o korosu, seu miserável!_ o soldado perfeito continuava gritando.  
  
___ Soltem-no..._ pediu Duo, ainda ofegante. Os três que não tinham nada haver com a história se entreolharam sem entender. Nem Heero entendeu tal atitude_ ... precisamos resolver isso a sós._ termina ele.  
  
Hesitantes, Trowa e Wufei o soltaram, e lentamente foram se afstando, receosos por outro ataque do piloto do Wing. Mas este acalmou-se.  
  
Ao ficarem sozinhos na sala, Heero se pronunciou mais uma vez:  
  
___ É melhor você me dar uma boa explicação para o que fez, ou eu não vou me conter outra vez!  
  
Já refeito, Duo respondeu:  
  
___ Pra seu governo, não te devo satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.  
  
___ Duo..._ sua raiva voltava  
  
___ E não adianta ficar nervosinho. Você não vai saber e pronto!  
  
O piloto japonês fez menção de partir pra cima do americano novamente, mas foi interrompido pelo telefone. Duo aproveitou e correu para atendê-lo.[11]  
  
Depois de algumas afirmações, e uma cara de espanto, ele desligou.  
  
Quatre surgiu no topo da escada olhando para eles.  
  
___ O telefone tocou?_ perguntou o loirinho  
  
Ainda meio temeroso pela atitude interrompida de Heero, o americano respondeu:  
  
___ Sim. E você não imagina quem era...  
  
Quatre indagou com gestos, e Heero continuou na mesma.  
  
___ Relena Peacecraft._ completou ele, em tom de 'grande revelação'  
  
Os dois outros pilotos agora tiveram a mesma reação de surpresa.  
  
___ O que é que ela queria?!_ Heero finalmente falou  
  
___ Olha, se eu entendi bem,_ respondeu Duo_ ela nos convidou para uma reunião em sua mansão.  
  
___ Reunião??  
  
___ Deve ser, na verdade, algo como uma confraternização. Não me pareceu algo formal.  
  
Os dois pilotos silenciaram perplexos.  
  
___ E aí?_ Duo cobrou uma iniciativa  
  
___ O que você acha Quatre?_ perguntou Heero, até agora sem tirar os olhos de cima do americano, que estava tenso por isso.  
  
___ Isso é muito estranho... mas acho que devemos ir. Não creio que haja algum risco.  
  
___ Então nós vamos._ decidiu o piloto  
  
___ Ok... so, mission accepted..._ disse Duo, zombando e imitando Heero.  
  
Este aproximou-se do americano, fazendo-o ficar com um pouco de medo. Então, disse bem baixinho, não permitindo à Quatre ouví-lo:  
  
___ Mas nós, ainda estamos na mesma, Duo Maxwell. It's not over yet._ logo depois se foi, subindo as escadas.  
  
O loirinho lá em cima também deu meia volta e saiu. Duo estava agora sozinho por completo.  
  
Jogou-se no sofá, e não pôde deter um sorriso contente em seu rosto.  
  
"Vou vê-lo de novo..."  
  
Seus olhinhos brilharam. Que coincidência mais conveniente...  
  
Bom, agora era contar as horas até de noite... mal podia esperar!  
  
De repente, Duo se assustou com uma breve queda de energia, que voltando, fez o aparelho de som ligar automaticamente. E, com outro sorriso, dessa vez surpreso, ele imediatamente reconheceu a música que tocava.  
  
___ É, meu querido Zechs... "WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE... ONE MORE TIME"...[12]  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Vamos aos [ ]...  
  
[1]- Quem assistiu MIB 2 viu as minhocas dizendo isso... foi muito louco, e imaginar o Duo falando isso é muito bom!!  
  
[2]- Esse diálogo foi bem produtivo, ne? :P Bom, mas eu gostei! =]  
  
[3]- Chegou "meio" rápido, ne? Isso pq era na cobertura... #¬¬  
  
[4]- Tb se fosse!!! ^^()  
  
[5]- "Who Feels Love"_ Oasis... eu amo esta música, e a acho muito sensual!  
  
[6]- Esse Duo fala à beça, ne? Entregou a missão, e de quebra o Heero tb! O Zechs não é burro...  
  
[7]- 'Suíte', que eu quero dizer, seria o banheiro do quarto, caso alguém não tenha entendido.  
  
[8]- E de todas nós!! ^o^  
  
[9]- Bom, ou é virgem ou não é... o que eu quis dizer, é que ele não tinha feito "tantas" vezes...  
  
[10]- Não seria "Onde foi q te meteram..."... err deixa pra lá... ()¬¬  
  
[11]- Salvo pelo gongo!! Ou melhor, pelo 'ring' !!  
  
[12]- Trecho da música "One More Time"  
  
Não levem a mal o começo onde eu escrevi tudo em inglês... como eu disse, sou uma idiota!!! :P Bom, espero REALMENTE que tenham gostado, e por favor me escrevam dizendo isso, ou qualquer outra coisa!!! Eu vou adorar!!!  
  
athenakof@hotamil.com  
  
Hugs, hugs and more hugs!!! ^_^ 


End file.
